SongFic to Tiny Dancer
by DarkGoddessOfHope
Summary: I LOVE THIS SONG! So i wrote a songfic to it, it's kinda well... ok. but please comment on it.


_**Tiny Dancer**_

_Blue Jean baby_

_L.A. lady_

_She was the seamstress for the band_

_Pretty eyed, pirate smile_

_She'll marry a music man_

Lexy met Trowa at the Taylor Shop, and immediately fell in love.

"Hey do you work here?" Trowa asked just as interested with her as she with him.

"Yeah, what did u need?" she answered.

" My band needs some hems done."

Looking around Lexy said, "Where are the? Unless you're the band?"

"What did you need them for?"

"Measurements"

" They are already done!" he added as he showed her.

"Ok. I'll get started. Thanks," she said taking the clothes from him.

He began to walk out, then tuned around to ask her out. To his surprise, she was already in the back working on his clothes. He let out a small giggle, and left the shop.

_Ballerina must have seen her, _

_Dancing in the sand_

_And now she's in me_

_Always with me_

_Tiny dancer in my head._

The next time he saw her, he had o pick up his little sister from ballet class. Lexy was the teacher, and she was helping little Trina. Lexy followed her into the lobby where Trowa was.

"Don't forget to work on what we talked about, 'till I see you next week," she said as she saw Trowa.

"You must be a student here," Trowa said sarcastically.

"No, just a teacher," equally as sarcastic but just as true. They both laughed, and Trowa and Trina left for the car.

"OH! I just remembered something. I'll be right back, Trina," Trowa said as Trina got into his truck. He walked into the room to see her dancing. He watched her for a minute, until she noticed she was there. She fell to the floor, and he ran to her.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to break your concentration!" he said. "You just took my breath away."

"Oh yeah!" she exclaimed in doubt. "How?"

"How beautiful you are and how you danced. I was so surprised."

"Surprised at how I can dance and teach it at such an early age?"

"Well, yeah!" he exclaimed. "But still, How do you balance out the Tailor shop, this and school at the same time?"

"I can't explain it."

"Well can you please explain it at dinner on Saturday night?"

"I guess." She said as they started to walk away from each other.

"Oh! Wait I forgot to give you your money."  
"Oh. Thanks. I was just about to get my stuff and walk to my car."

"Can I walk with you?"

"Sure," she got her stuff and they walked off. When they walked out, he didn't see a car.

"Umm... where's your car?" she pointed to a truck that look just like his. "Oh. See you on Saturday."

_Jesus freaks out in the streets,_

_Handing tickets out for God._

_Turning back she just laughs,_

_The Boulevard is not that bad._

On the way back from dinner, they talk about their pasts, and church.

"So, what church do you go to?" Lexy asked, and Trowa didn't answer but she knew it. "I go, but only to remember my brothers priest that saved him from the streets."

"Who's your brother?" she barely heard hi ask.

"Duo Maxwell, I doubt you know him. No one in school sees hi. He works to much."

"Why?"

"To keep out house, give us food, and clothing." She paused. "Sure I work, too, but he makes me keep my money."

"Really?"

"No." The both began to laugh. "He used to do that, when he was in high school. We're really stable now. He went to college and got a great job. I get to live my dream."

"Being a ballet teacher?" he guessed.

"That's only part of it." She paused looking gat the night sky. "Going to Julliard and dancing professionally."

_Piano man makes a stand,_

_In the auditorium._

_Looking on she sings the songs,_

_The words she knows,_

_The tune she hums._

Trowa walks into his now girlfriends office. Standing outside he door, he hears a slight humming. He quietly looks in, to find her just sitting there. Trowa comes up behind her and covers her eyes.

"Who is it?" she asked feeling Trowa's hands. "Hey, Trowa. What's up?"

"Nothing much. Whatcha humming?" he asked as she started humming again.

"The piece I have to dance to," she answered not telling him that she's already tried out.

"I thought you weren't performing in your kids recital," he paused. "Or is it for Julliard?"

"Maybe, maybe it isn't."

"Well did you try out? Did you make it?" he had asked as she started to laugh. "You're not telling me something."

"Maybe."

"You better tell me before I tickle you!" he added giving her a taste of it.

"Ok, ok." She said getting him to stop. "I already tried out."

"Yeah and?"

She answered holding up the acceptation paper. "I made it!"

_But oh how it feels so real,_

_Lying here with no one near. _

_Only you and you can hear me,_

_When I say softly, slowly._

_Hold me closer tiny dancer._

_Count the headlights on the highway,_

_Lay me down in sheets of linen._

_You had a busy day to day._

"Duo where's Trowa? Eh said he'd be here for my last performance at Julliard." She asked he big brother about to perform Swan Princess.

"He'll be," he paused to call Trowa over. "There he is."

"Lexy I have something to tell you." Trowa said as someone called Lexy.

"Lexy it's almost time to start! Let's go!" said another dancer.

"ok! I'll be there in a minet." She said turning to Trowa. "Tell me later! I have to go! I love you!"

"Good luck!" Duo and Trowa said together. After the show Duo went home, and Trowa and Lexy went to Trowa's house.

"What did you need to tell me, Trowa?" Lexy asked.

"Member my band that I told you about, when we first met?" he said impatiently.

"Yeah, why?" she asked very confused.

"we have a record deal!" he exclaimed.

"That's great!" she screamed.

_Blue jean baby,_

_LA lady._

_Seamstress for the band._

_Pretty eyed, _

_Pirate smile._

_Hear she married a music man._

Trowa took her out to the first place they went out to. He ordered a cake previously, and told them that it was Lexy's Birthday. He also told them to give her the cake he ordered.

The waiters and waitresses waked to their table with the cake. They sang Happy Birthday for everyone to hear, and gave her the cake.

"Wait, you must be mistaken. It's not my birthday," she said looking at them.

"No wait." Trowa said stopping them from taking the cake back. "Read the cake Lexy."

She read it, and screamed, "I will!" and gave him a huge hug and kiss. The cake was white, and in blue icing he wrote, I love you dearly, and I was wondering if you'd marry me.

_Ballerina,_

_You must have seen her,_

_She was daning in the sand._

_And now she's in me,_

_Always with me,_

_Tiny dancer in my hand._


End file.
